invader Zim x Reader
by Melody Violet
Summary: first time making on this type of story so anyway your the reader and your the Oc in this story The reader is female. Boys you can read it as well i don't mind So the summary is you moved to a new town cause of your mother and you meet two boys Dib and Zim; Zim was told by his leader he was banished already. sometimes i don't know where the story goes rating wise.
1. The move and new friends

**I thought about making an Invader Zim x reader. I never done this before. I was on quotev and I was chatting with my friends about stories and I was reader an x reader story I was like must make an Invader Zim x reader story. Please those who know how to make one of these correct me. I don't own Invader Zim. Oh those of you who don't know why Invader Zim was canceled due to low ratings. There were more espoides being made but got canceled**

You were moving with your mother to a city without a name. At your old school you had some friends like 1 or 2. You wondered why mother and your father divorced in the first damn place. It was raining outside and how worst could your day get? You helped unpacked the trailer with you and your mother's things. You had (e/c), and (h/c). You were in your sophomore year by now.

"(y/n) you start Hi Skool first thing in the morning. I want you to try to make new friends." Said your mother You groaned at her.

"Mom, Why did we have to move!? I liked my old school. What did dad do that was so bad?" You shouted She made a frown face.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Said your mother in a sweet tone. By this time everything was in the right rooms, so you went up to your room slamming the door. You decided it was best to sleep till morning. You were so mad at your mother you weren't even hungry for dinner. Right now you could careless about food. You soon fell fast asleep.

You were woken up by your mother.

"(y/n) Get up Get up. I need to drop you off at your new school. I made food for you already to take with you." Said your mother cheerfully 'what an idiot!' You thought You get out of bed and putted on your (f/c). You wore a (t/c) that was a tank top. and wore a (p/c) (color of pants or type of Pants) You go downstair to eat. You eat your (f/b) and your mother takes you to school. The ride there was very quiet. You were still in the car when you noticed the spelling of how school was spelled. It was called Hi High. 'the hell is wrong with people? Are people so retarded now days?' you thought. You got out of the car and went up to the office. Before you could get to the office you were bumped into by a green boy?

"Stupid human! Out of Zim's way and feel his wrath!" Shouted Zim Well at least you knew his name.

"Your stupid. Your the fucking retard that ran into me! Do not piss me off or you will suffer! You green freak!" You shouted at the green boy

"You will not say such things to Zim!I will teach you pig smells a lesson!" Said Zim

"I wish you would so I can kick your ass!" You shouted You were mad as a mad crazy person that would want to snap someone's neck. He knocked you down and you decked him in the face to get him off you.

"My beautiful face! How dare you!" Shouted Zim

"Are you gay? Or do you not seem to noticed your speech of words? If that is the case you are retarded." You said starting to crack up laughing

"Tell me you worm baby. What does this word gay mean?" Asked Zim You bursted out with laugher.

"Your an idiot. Are you even human? Cause most humans know what that word means." You said You noticed he flinched. You stopped laughing.

"I'M NORMAL!" Yelled Zim

"See even she says he is an alien!" Shout a boy with a weird hair do. with a blue shirt on with a smiley face on it. Zim got close to you and whispered something in your ear.

"Zim wants you to come over to his house. I want to get to know you. What is your name?" Asked Zim

"My name is (y/n) Zim you are a silly goof. I could use the chance to get away from my mother." You said

"Zim never told you his name." Said Zim

"Um, yeah you did. You talk in third person using your name in most of your sentences." You said You noticed that his face became deeper green.

"Are you blushing?" You asked teasing him He grabbed you wrist and pulled you along.

"Dude, I need to go to the office first. This is my first day here." You said

"A new student?" Asked Zim

"Yes, I don't know where the office is." You said

"The people here are creepy." Said Zim

"I will take that as a note." You said

"What did you mean by that?" Asked Zim you two were almost to the office.

"Oh, meaning I will keep that in mind. Do you mid if I ask what is up with your skin? Is it a skin condition of some sort?" You asked

"Yes, Zim was born like this. have you ever been put down by others?" Asked Zim He was upset.

"Yes, and yet those who put you down are complete utter jerks that have nothing else to do. Don't let it get to the best of you. Just be yourself." You said he starting hugging you out of the blue. He was crying.

"Did I say anything wrong?" You asked

"No, Zim has never had anyone be nice to him. I'm not human. I was banished. Please don't tell others." Asked Zim

"So, when I said alien to tease you. You freaked out thinking I found out that you were an actually real alien?" You said He was still crying

"Yes, you said to be yourself did you not?" Asked Zim

"Yes, alien or not I want to be your friend." You said He looked at you, he was trying to smile.

"Zim is happy that you care for him." Said Zim still hugging you.

"hey girl he is an alien and he is going to destroy the Earth." Said the same boy from earlier Zim letted go of you. He stopped hugging you. He looked afraid.

"Shut up! Does it matter what he is? He is upset!" You whispered yelled at him.

"Dib-stink Zim is a defect meaning I wasn't here to take over your stupid pathetic planet!." Said Zim

"Wait so your leaders lied to you?" Asked Dib

"Boys! Let's not go on about this. Zim is heart broken and I am sure he was told about that recently." You said

"(y/n) your right about that. I was told like 3 earth days ago. Did you want to come to my base or can I come over to your uh, house?" Asked Zim

"My mother works too much. She wants me to hang out with others. I hate my own kind. I hate humans even though I am human! If your mission was real I would straight up help you out." You said

"You would?" Asked Zim

"Yes, cuz humans deserve to die." You said This was true, but you were also trying to cheer him up.

"Why is the world hate me?" Asked Dib

"Well, if you would stop worrying about Zim and maybe try to become his friend if he lets you. Maybe people might better respect you. I dunno how you react with others. I new here." You said

"Well, the bell is about to go off. We can take you to the office." Said Dib when you got to the office they waited for you outsid while you got the nessussary skool things. You left the office and went with Zim and Dib.

"My sister wants me to be home cause my dad is suppose to be home for the first time in forever." Said Dib

"Go see your old man." You said with a smile You looked at your class list.

"Do you guys have any classes with me?" You asked handing Zim the class list first

"Mrs. Bitters, Mrs. Orange and Mr. Kai." Said Zim and handed Dib the class list.

"Mrs. Bitters. Mr. Jordon. Mrs. Reed and the other two you have my sister in them. Don't piss my sis off." Said Dib with a scared look on him.

"So, Zim what did you want to do when you come over to my house? My house is still kind of packed up. I can find some video games we could draw. Uh, What does your kind do most of the time?" You asked Dib handed you back the class list.

"Zim wants to forget his kind. Zim could show you what he looks like. My hair is fake and the lens are fake. My eyes are pinkish reddish color. and they are orb like." Said Zim

"I have some money on me we could ride some dollar coasters if you like." You suggested

"What is a roller coaster?" Asked Zim in a confused/tone mannered way.

"I always wanted to ask this question. Zim do you know what a girlfriend or boyfriend is?" Asked Dib He was even more confused. Dib started to crack up laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh brother. Zim how would you describe someone you like like. as in um, want to mate with called?" You asked not sure how to word it

"Here on Earth I call that a love pig. On Irk we don't mate it has been outlawed." Said Zim

"Okay so um, how does your kind reproduce?" You asked

"Extracting DNA from Male and female Irkens and our young is called smeets. Our young lie in test tubes."Said Zim looking less confused.

"Dib he doesn't know many things about humans!" You said

"Wait I never told you my name. How do you know my name?" Asked Dib

"Cause I heard Zim say your name. Zim says his name in third person so it is easy to know him." You said shrugging your shoulders.

"Oh, that's makes sense." Said Dib

"(y/n) can Zim hold your hand?" Asked Zim giving me pleading eyes.

"Did I hear him right?"Asked Dib Looking at Zim now

"Zim feels safe with (y/n) she gives Zim comfort." Said Zim looking down at the ground while we were still walking. I had to smile.

"Yes, if you want a hug to cheer you up I'm fine with that. Sometimes I needs a hug to cheer me up." You admitted looking into Zim's eyes. Zim grabs your hand.

"Hey Zim. It isn't normal for you to be sleeping in class." Said Dib

"Dib don't. I don't know what happened, but I know that where your going with questions for him he is sensitive right now. He leaders hurt his feelings from what I heard. Ask him later. Not soon. He will open up to you about that when he is ready." You said Zim looked at you.

"Zim didn't tell you much and you came up with more information than he gave you. How?" Asked Zim

"Well, most girls will put things together with the small amount of information they were given. Some of the things weren't said by you, but by Dib and I putted two to two together to understand the problem better." You said

"Hey, guys were at Mrs. Bitters class." Said Dib Zim letted go of your hand and the three of you walked into class.


	2. A new Irken

When the three of you went into the classroom; Zim and Dib went to their seats and sat down while you stood at the teacher's desk. Out of no where the reacher appears. Which scared the shit out of you!

"Class this is the new hopeless child who will be joining our class. Dib and Zim you two will have detention for being late! Now child tell us your name!" yelled Mrs. Bitters

"First off ZIm and Dib weren't late cause they were showing me around the skool. Second of all at my old School it was polite to show someone new around. I'm (y/n) And I hate mean teachers like you!" You said The look on everyone's face was funny.

"You will sit behind the big headed boy named Dib!" Bellowed Mrs. Bitters So you took the set that was behind Dib and Mrs. Bitters ranted on &amp; on how doomed the world was. Dib turned around to talk to you.

"Can't believe you said that to her." Said Dib I noticed that Zim was trying to hold in a laugh. Then he started laughing. The whole class looked at Zim like he was crazy. The teacher looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong Zim?" Asked Mrs. Bitters

"No, Zim is just happy that's all." Said Zim A student came up to you.

"How retarded is Zim?" Said the girl You gave her an evil glare.

"He is my friend leave him alone. Let him have his fun." You said

"So to let you know Dib has some crazy issues." Said the same girl

"You better go to your desk before you start an uproar. He is also my friend and I will stand up for my friends." You said proudly The girl backed up taking the hint that you were getting annoyed. She goes back to her desk. Then the heel goes off.

"Doom Doom go now." Said Mrs. Bitters everyone leave but you Zim and Dib. And the girl with purple hair.

"Gaz!" Said Dib to the purple haired girl She gave him a death glare. Zim stayed close to you.

"Dib if you don't shut up and leave me alone I will make you life hell." Said the purple haired girl

"Gaz this is (y/n) she is my friend." Said Dib The purple haired girl named Gaz looked up from her game.

"Are you serious? Now your going to go on to her about Zim. If I were you don't mind him." Said Gaz

"Gaz she knows about Zim already. She could care less. From what I know Zim was..." You cutted him off by whacking him with a book on his head.

"What was that for (y/n)!" Shouted Dib His sister smirked.

"Not in front of Zim. Zim could you take me to the next class? Dib you can tell her later when Zim isn't around." You said and Zim was waiting for you already at the door. The two of you walked in the hallway.

"So where is everyone?" You asked looking around

"Lunch. Food is gross there. Kids would go to the courtyard instead. I go to the lunch room and try to act normal around others." Said Zim

"Define normal to me. What is normal to one person may not be normal to someone else." You said giggling

"Wait, so my behavior was off!?" Asked Zim with a scared look on his face.

"Here at this skool isn't normal to me. What is normal to me is that kids would still be out in the hallway still at this time. or hanging out with other friends out here." You said trying to hide the laughter building up in your voice.

"Eh!? Zim has never saw any human do that." Said Zim

"Depends where you live and what you do in that environment you live in." You said He was puzzled

"YOU LIE!" Shouted Zim pointing his finger at you. That's when you noticed he had three fingers.

"Here on Earth finger pointing is rude to others. Some people will get offended at that. I'm just saying Most times when someone did that at my old school was a deck in the face. Now if they were friends, a pat on the shoulder with laughing." You said Zim was giving you a weird look.

"So, what is the point in that then?" Asked Zim He looked scared cause he saw someone. He pulled you into the "Boy's" bathroom.

"Whats wrong?" You asked him

"What is an Irken doing here?" Asked Zim

"Didn't I hear you were an Irken?" You asked he nodded.

"Shh. That one is male. I wonder if the Tallests still know I am alive and sent someone to kill me for sure." Wondered Zim He then pulled you into a stall onto a toilet. You heard the door open.

"Defect Zim I know your here!" Said the Irken

"Skoodge!" Said Zim and got out of the stall. You got off the toilet and was still in the stall.

"Yes its me. I was banished as well. Who is the female?" Asked the Irken

"A friend of Zim's. (y/n) he is a friend of Zim's." Said Zim You came out slowly. When you were into view. You said the Irken in his true form. Zim had his disguise off as well. You were shocked at how cute the two were. **(lol I had too) **Zim was looking at you.

"I...I...I'm...speechless." You studdered Zim cracked up laughing. Skoodge on the other hand was confused.

"We Irkens are too awesome aren't we?" Asked Zim still laughing. You only nodded.

"Why is your face another color?" Asked Zim Skoodge had a worried expression on his face as well.

"Can you not breath?" Asked Zim

"I can breath. I uh, just shocked."You said truth was you found that they were quite cute in their alien form. You felt weak for some reason. You were wondering why your heart was beating faster than normal. Zim was taller than you and Skoodge. Zim came up to you and gently poked your cheek. You backed up unsure what to do.

"Did Zim do something wrong?" Asked Zim

"Zim I'm going to the lunch room where the humans are." Said Skoodge and left the bathroom. Zim pulled you into a hug.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Said Zim

"I feel jumpy around you now." You said softly Zim looked at you in your eyes.

"Are you scared?" Asked Zim You could tell that he was super worried than ever

"I...Uh,..c...can... we ta..alk...aft...ter...skool?" You studdered You knew you were straight up blushing at this point. He looked at you confused.

"Why? Did I do something wrong. Please be honest." Said Zim He was only a few inches from your face. You were shaking unsure what or to say.

"You...d...didn't say anything wrong. Do you understand emotions? If so name the ones you know." You said

"Pride, honor, hate, sad, sorrow, fear, anger, and there is this new emotion I feel, but I don't know what it is called. I feel this emotion when I am around you." Said Zim You saw love in his eyes. You never once fell in love with someone. So you didn't know what it was like to love someone. You only met him today and yet you were falling for him.


	3. Zim and being trapped in the skool

**this is another chapter hope you like it! I had to change the rating to M. There is a reason to that madness. You will find that out at the end of the chapter. I will try to post another one as soon as possible. Well anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

You and Zim were still in the "BOYs" bathroom. Zim was still inches from your face. The door opens and it was Dib Zim moved away from you.

"Zim what did you do to her? I'm surprised your not in your disguise." Said Dib You were shaking and couldn't stop. You yourself just like Zim had just learned a new emotion, and you two were both unsure what to do about it.

"Zim didn't anything!" Said Zim and putted on his disguise.

"Dammit what did you do she is shaking like crazy. What did you do?" Demanded Dib

"He didn't do anything. I was shocked at his true form. I was expecting that. Also he approached me in a curious way, cause I was in shock. We should get to class." You half lied Both Zim and Dib looked at you.

"Can Zim still come to your house (y/n)?" Asked Zim

"Yes, you can." You said You heard the intercom

_"Students skool is canceled for the rest of the day. You can go home now! And see off to your doomful life!" _Said the female voice on the intercom

"Well I got to go. Gaz will hurt me if I don't show up to go with my dad to bloatlys." Said Dib and left the bathroom.

"You were lying about what was wrong with you." Said Zim You were shocked.

"I.. I...oh shit. How did you know I was lying. Well half lying?" You asked no longer able to denying it.

"Training. So what is bothering you?" Asked Zim looking at you dead in the eyes.

"Have you ever learned a new emotion before?" You asked

"Yes, and I'm learning a new emotion today, but I don't know what it is called. I feel weird inside. Do you feel it too." Asked Zim

"I know what emotion it is, but I never felt it this way. Zim the emotion you mostly are feeling is love. Humans would say 'I have a crush on that person' something like that. Love is hard to explain, but uh, I know it has this weird feeling in your stomach or chest. it is a emotion that shows affection to the person you like like. If you want to do research on it." You said looking down at your feet. He pulled you close to him and gently pulled your chin up to get you to look at him in the eyes.

"Zim feels that way for you." Said Zim and pulled you into a kiss. Your first kiss and it was by an alien! It was a passionate one. You felt his long tongue in your mouth. You felt his hand start to travel under your shirt. You broke the kiss.

"Zim your going a little to far with the kissing." You said

"Can we continue it when we get to your house?" Asked Zim You looked at him like 'Really!?'

"Why!? Do you know where you were taking the kiss?" You asked seeing if he knew.

"No. We should leave before we get locked in the skool." Said Zim so the two of you left the bathroom and ran to the entrance of the skool. When you two got to the entrance Zim went to push the door open and he was zapped.

"Shit too late." Said Zim you were shocked

"Since when did doors on the inside lock?" You asked You noticed that Zim was in pain from the door zapping him.

"Are you okay?" You asked worrying about him.

"Zim is fine. This skool freaks Zim out!" Said Zim you giggled at his speech. He looked at you in a funny way.

"What did Zim do?" Asked Zim he was clearly confused.

"Its how you talk. You use your speech in third person and I find it cute." You said laughing and fell on the ground giggling.

"You fine Zim cute?" Asked Zim he was smirking. You nodded your head.

"People fine Zim a freak even the Tallests think Zim is a freak. Zim didn't have any friends till you came. You made Zim and Dib friends. Gaz not sure on that. Do you have an earth thing to call?" Asked Zim you had to think that through then it hit you.

"You mean a cell phone? No I don't have one. Do you think we will be able to use the skool's phone?" You asked getting up from the floor.

"Nope. Zim knows where an abandoned class room is. We could camp out there." Said Zim and grabbed your hand and pulled you along to the abandoned class room

"Yes, and it was horrible!" Shrieked Zim You were smirking.

"How bad can it be?" You asked He looked at you with a grin. You backed up cause you didn't like that look tat Zim was giving you. He was getting closer to you while you were trying to back away.

"Uh, Zim your a bit close to me." You said

"Zim knows that. Let's have some fun." Said Zim You didn't like that look nor tone wen he said 'fun' You knew what he meant by fun.

"Zim it is not the time nor place for sex." You said with an very alarmed tone.

"This place is abandoned and so is the hallway. Zim loves you very much." Said Zim

"I love you too, but that is going to fast in a relationship. We just met and we both fell in love at first sight. We need to get to know each other first before going to the next level. Zim I don't know how relationships work and how fast y'all uh, take the relationship, but with humans we prefer to go slow." You said with fear in your voice.

"We Irkens are not suppose to love. Zim is a defect. And we would mate if it feel necessary to do so. Zim wants you to be his." Said Zim at this point you were pinned against the wall.

"Zim, please don't your scaring me." You said with fear in your voice You were scared to move.

* * *

**cliff hanger I know I get hated right now. I am terrible. In the next chapter there is lemon for sure. For those who don't know what lemon is it is sexual scenes. Please review. I don't care if it is hate review or likes reviews. I want reviews. Got to know how well i am doing.**


	4. Night at the Skool Rated M

**Well this is the chapter with the lemon. I will do a preview in the ****next if you skipped this one. So I will sum up what happens from this chapter and go on with the next chapter. Scenes like these are hard to describe cause I am a virgin myself. so bare with me on this.**

* * *

Zim had you pinned against the wall of the class room. Zim took off his disguise. He started to kiss you with passion. You couldn't help being in love with an alien. your heart was pounding in your chest. Zim gently removed your shirt and saw your bra. You helped him take off the bra. As much as you didn't want to have sex with him, you were scared to death. What would your mother say?

"Zim" you moaned

"Zim likes this a lot." Moaned Zim Your shirt and bra was off and were now on the floor. Zim started to lick your breasts **(you chose the size of your breasts too much on that for me)** Zim took off off your pants and you were in your underwear. You took off your underwear. Zim pinned you on the ground and zig zag his tongue down across your body till he found the spot that he was looking for. You couldn't help but moan of his behavior.

"Eep" You said Zim smirked at your outburst.

"You like?" Asked Zim Your virgina was wet and Zim saw this naughty act.

"You sexy handsome bastard." You moaned Zim smirked

"You like it." Said Zim and started to eat you out. You moaned. You felt his long tongue shot up in your virgina.

"Zim!" You bursted out of surprised. He was being creative with this. He pulled out his tongue out go you and started to kiss you again with passion, you couldn't help, but kiss him back. He broke the kiss and you whined. He stripped himself of his clothes. His whole body was green. Wasn't very muscled like, but he was a handsome devil. You got up and took his crock and started to suck it.

"(y/n) that feels good." Moaned Zim you took his crock out of your mouth.

"Your in Irken heaven aren't you?" You chuckled

"Yes, Zim loves this." Purred Zim You were in shocked that he purred like a cat.

"You even purr like a cat!? What other surprises do you have?" You asked

"What is a cat?" Asked Zim You bursted out with laughter.

"A cat is an earth animal, and they purr when they feel pleasure." You explained

"And yet I been here on earth for 6 years. (y/n) I am going to take you to be my mate forever." Said Zim and putted you back on the ground where he inserted his crock into you. As he thrusted his crock into you it was hurting. You were holding back the tears in your eyes and Zim took noticed and kissed you passionated. He slowed down a little so it wouldn't hurt as much. You were a virgin till this point till the virgin tissue broke. A tear fell from your eyes, but the pain changed into something else; moaned his name and he shivered out of bliss.

"Zim faster." You moaned He thrusted faster into you going deeper and deeper. It felt good. As the two of you started to come to your climaxes the both of you were getting tired and exhausted. Sweat was forming on the both of you. The two of you came and both moan each other's names and fell. Just as Zim was about to take his crock out of you, you wrapped your legs around him.

"I'm your mate now." You said

"Zim is your mate." Said Zim you two soon fell fast asleep on the floor.

* * *

You woke up. You remember what happened last night. You wondered if your mother was worried sick. Zim woke up as well. You started to dress yourself and Zim dressed him self.

"We have skool today." Said Zim

"What time is it?" You asked

"6:15am skool doesn't start till 7:20am" Said Zim

"I'm going to go find a shower and wash up. You should do the same." You said

"Water is like acid to Zim. Zim will take one when he get back to his base. Irkens are naturally clean creatures." Said Zim

"Sounds like a cat." You laughed You were dressed you grabbed you bag and went to the girls locker room and once got there you undressed yourself and took a shower. You like to bring hair soap with you to school. Once you were clean you got a towel out of your bag and dried yourself and got redressed into clean clothes. Back at your old school you always made a food mess on yourself so you brought clean clothes with you. You putted your dirty clothes into a small bag and putted that bag of clothes into your backpack. You walked out of the girl's locker room and went back to the abandoned classroom where Zim was at. You went into the abandoned class room and you saw Zim on the floor. At least he was dressed. You woke him up.

"Time check." You said He groaned

"5 till 7" Said Zim He was in his disguise

"Well let's go to the lunch room." You said

"You know that the food is gross right?" Asked Zim you took hint that he wasn't a morning person.

"I'm hungry. As long as something is in my stomach I am fine." You said

"let's wait a little longer like 5 after or 10 after. I don't know when breakfast is." Said Zim and fell back to sleep soon 13 minutes passed and you woke up Zim.

"Let's get going." You said Zim gets up and you two leave the class room and went down to the lunch room. there were kids there. You went into the breakfast line ad got some food and ate it. At least it was free. Breakfast ended and you and Zim went to class. To the class room of doom: Miss Bitters. Db was there and so was Skoodge. No one else was there but you Zim Dib, Gaz, and Skoodge.

"Where were you two?" Asked Dib

"You didn't call my house did you?" You asked

"I did, but no one picked up the phone. Where were you two?" Asked Dib

"Trapped here at Skool. Thank goodness that my mother wasn't home." You said relieved. ZIm was at his desk and was asleep. Skoodge noticed his behavior as well.

"Does anyone have a blow horn that I could use?" You asked Gaz threw You a blow horn and you caught it and walked up to Zim. You blew the horn right next to him and backed away.

"DON'T STEAL MY ROBOT BEE!" Shouted Zim He realized he was just scared out of his mind. You guys cracked up laughing. You fell on the ground laughing your ass off. Dib, Gaz and Skoodge were laughing too. Some other kids who just came in who heard Zim giggled.

"Stay awake Zim." You said and got up to your feet. He flipped you off.

"I have to admit that Zim's outburst was funny as hell." Said Gaz Dib was still laughing. You went to your desk and handed Gaz the blow horn.

"Keep it." Said Gaz waving her hand while still playing her game slave.

"If you insist." You said You sat behind Dib and the bell rung.

* * *

**Well what you guys think? I had to add humor in it. Please review.**


	5. Note

** I so want to kill my laptop cause i was on charango chatting and i had some of my stories that I haven't saved and of course it restarts on me at school. So I got some more things to do. So I have to redo the chapter. I had quotev open. I copy and paste my stories on ****different writer sites.**

**Hey I was wondering who would like a Tallest Red x Oc or Tallest Purple x Oc or both. I was thinking about it for a new story. I hate the poll things never works for me so I would like you guys to vote by reviewing. And tell me what rating you guys ****prefer please. Lately the rating changed to M for some of my stories. Why I do not know. I will try to update the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. My laptop has been complaining about the start up disk being full. FYI I have 8 weeks left of school and during the summer I most likely won't update a lot. Cause by the end of this school year I have to turn in my laptop and over the summer that erase everything on it. So yeah. means I also won't be about to make more stories. My mom's computer doesn't have word to do so. Please guys tell me what you want. Or tell me what other pairings you want from Invader Zim and I can see what I can do. I like pairings with OCs but you guys can tell me what you want. Trust me you say something you think that might offend me your dead wrong. I heard weird ass things before. Also help me with a suggestive story line with the pairings you guys want.**

**Review you respond i have no poll open for this nor do I know how to make the poll correctly.**


	6. preview

**Well here is the last part of the story **

* * *

**Preview**

_**You woke up. You remember what happened last night. You wondered if your mother was worried sick. Zim woke up as well. You started to dress yourself and Zim dressed him self.**_

_**"We have skool today." Said Zim**_

_**"What time is it?" You asked**_

_**"6:15am skool doesn't start till 7:20am" Said Zim**_

_**"I'm going to go find a shower and wash up. You should do the same." You said**_

_**"Water is like acid to Zim. Zim will take one when he get back to his base. Irkens are naturally clean creatures." Said Zim**_

_**"Sounds like a cat." You laughed You were dressed you grabbed you bag and went to the girls locker room and once got there you undressed yourself and took a shower. You like to bring hair soap with you to school. Once you were clean you got a towel out of your bag and dried yourself and got redressed into clean clothes. Back at your old school you always made a food mess on yourself so you brought clean clothes with you. You putted your dirty clothes into a small bag and putted that bag of clothes into your backpack. You walked out of the girl's locker room and went back to the abandoned classroom where Zim was at. You went into the abandoned class room and you saw Zim on the floor. At least he was dressed. You woke him up.**_

_**"Time check." You said He groaned**_

_**"5 till 7" Said Zim He was in his disguise**_

_**"Well let's go to the lunch room." You said**_

_**"You know that the food is gross right?" Asked Zim you took hint that he wasn't a morning person.**_

_**"I'm hungry. As long as something is in my stomach I am fine." You said**_

_**"let's wait a little longer like 5 after or 10 after. I don't know when breakfast is." Said Zim and fell back to sleep soon 13 minutes passed and you woke up Zim.**_

_**"Let's get going." You said Zim gets up and you two leave the class room and went down to the lunch room. there were kids there. You went into the breakfast line ad got some food and ate it. At least it was free. Breakfast ended and you and Zim went to class. To the class room of doom: Miss Bitters. Db was there and so was Skoodge. No one else was there but you Zim Dib, Gaz, and Skoodge.**_

_**"Where were you two?" Asked Dib**_

_**"You didn't call my house did you?" You asked**_

_**"I did, but no one picked up the phone. Where were you two?" Asked Dib**_

_**"Trapped here at Skool. Thank goodness that my mother wasn't home." You said relieved. Zim was at his desk and was asleep. Skoodge noticed his behavior as well.**_

_**"Does anyone have a blow horn that I could use?" You asked Gaz threw You a blow horn and you caught it and walked up to Zim. You blew the horn right next to him and backed away.**_

_**"DON'T STEAL MY ROBOT BEE!" Shouted Zim He realized he was just scared out of his mind. You guys cracked up laughing. You fell on the ground laughing your ass off. Dib, Gaz and Skoodge were laughing too. Some other kids who just came in who heard Zim; giggled.**_

_**"Stay awake Zim." You said and got up to your feet. He flipped you off.**_

_**"I have to admit that Zim's outburst was funny as hell." Said Gaz Dib was still laughing. You went to your desk and handed Gaz the blow horn.**_

_**"Keep it." Said Gaz waving her hand while still playing her game slave.**_

_**"If you insist." You said You sat behind Dib and the bell rung.**_


	7. Skool and the Tallests

**hi everyone I am sorry I didn't update. My laptop decided to restart out of the blue on me at school. It has been saying that the start up disk if full 2GBS left I should take t to my Ilearn place at my school since my school supply me with the laptop but i have 7-8 weeks left of school. I have a road trip coming up in June so I won't update then for awhile and the fact I normally don't use my mothers computer. I promise I won't abandon this story. I will try to update as much as possible. I'm so stressed. My friends keep nagging me about my temper cause my patiences has ran out with people not listening to me at school. My grades are shit. Of course I have finals and EOC testing coming up! God could it just get any more worse! And wanting to lash out at my classmates (peers) and my teachers. Some teachers can't make up their damn mind good gravy.**

* * *

Class started you noticed that Zim fell back to sleep. Miss. Bitters was ranting on and on about how the skool was doomed and the world was doomed. Some other kids fell asleep as well. Dib was giggling at the fact Zim fell asleep.

"(y/n) He fell asleep again." Said Dib snickering

"If he isn't awake after that bell rings I am going to use the blow horn again." You said giggling.

"What are the freaks thinking?" Asked the same blond from yesterday

"Your mama." You said holding back your laughter She was getting annoying.

"Bitch you better take that back." Said the blond girl

"You need to mind your own businesses for once. And if you want to see something funny if you wait till the end of the class if Zim is still asleep. You missed earlier" You said bitting your lip so you wouldn't crack up laughing

"Zim fell asleep and (y/n) used a blow horn and scared the shit out of Zim. It was worth it too." Said Gaz you noticed that she was smirking behind her game screen.

"Zim is more of a freak than Dib." Said the blond girl

"You take that back! No one will make fun of my friends in front of me!" You said with an ticked off tone

"Fight me bitch, or are you too afraid to fight me?" Sneered the blond girl

"Back off! I am not afraid to fight. I'm someone you don't want to piss off!" You shouted She smirked, and you decked her dead in the face.

"You and your friends are pathetic. Bitch never hit me!" Yelled the blond girl Gaz got in front of you before the blond girl could hurt you, and smacked the blond right in front of everyone.

"Zita you are such an fool. (Y/n) doesn't want to fight. Everyone is so afraid of me so I'm not bothered. Just because someone is new doesn't mean you can laugh and call them names cause they might just kick your ass. And (y/n) already disked you in the face, I saw that coming. As much as my brother is an idiot he is my brother and only family can get him. Only I can give him hell! (Y/n) is also my friend and you may as well consider Zim my friend as well. Bitch I dare you to hit me and if you do prepare yourself for my wrath!" Shouted Gaz She then disked her in the same spot as you did. You and a lot of other people were shocked. The funny thing was Zim slept through the argument.

"What about me?" Asked Skoodge with a soft voice. He was scared. Who wouldn't be frightened after when Gaz interfered? You were a little, but were glad. Now you knew your friends at this point

"You too. Zita piss off!" Shouted Gaz and pushed Zita away from her. The bell then rings Zim was still asleep and you took out the blow horn and used it.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS GIR! Ah shit I am an idiot." Zim said noticing a lot of people stayed to watch you use the blow horn to wake him up. The class started laughing. As much as Miss. Bitters was creepy she smiled. Dib was trying to hold back his laughter and as for Gaz well, she was on the floor laughing her ass off. You were giggling.

"Zim when you get home go to bed." Said Dib still laughing The class left while you Zim, Skoodge, Gaz, and Dib were still there the teacher was already gone. Gaz stood up and grabbed her Game Slave and walked out. Skoodge and Dib stayed with you and Zim.

"Hey want to come to my place?" Asked Dib you were caught off guard

"Come to your house after skool? Um, I dunno. I would most likely need to call my mother to ask her. Do you have a cell phone?" You asked Dib nodded and handed you his cell phone you dial (your number) and the phone was ringing. Someone picked up the phone it wasn't your mother. You had a horror look on your face, Zim caught on and so did the others.

"Is this (y/n)? If you want to see your mother alive come to us unarmed and alone. You get the police involved it is bye bye to your mother. I dare you to bring your friends. In 2 hours we are taking your mother out of state and if you were to return to your home i wouldn't dare cuz you would be shot. Your most likely alone. Your at your own risk if you came. We want a trade. Is that Irken with you? Bring him to us. Bring the other Irken with you. Put Zim on the phone." Said the man You were shocked and handed Zim the phone

"I think they are Irkens and they are at my house." You said in shock Zim took the phone from you. Dib putted it on speaker for us to hear

"Who is Zim speaking to?" Demanded Zim

"This is Tallest Red and Tallest Purple here talking. Your not dead for a stupid little defect you are. Is Skoodge there as well?" Said what you believed was Red talking

"Yes, I could hear you talking you my friend about a trade. You most likely want Zim and stooge to turn our selves in so you can kill us. Is Zim wrong?" Asked Zim He was quite pissed. You were scared.

"Yes, Were on speaker aren't we? Bring the girl with you. Or else the girl's parent dies. If you three don't come in 2 hours we will kill the girl's mother and hunt you three down." Said Red

"Yeah." Said Purple He sounded like he had his mouth full.

"You bastards! As much As I am pissed off at my mother I can't help but love her. No matter how mad I get. Can't we make a different type of deal? You guys sound like you like food. I love to bake as much I want to deny it. I want them alive. My life has been hell until I met Zim and Skoodge. Sure their not human, but their my friends. I might not have been social at my old school, and I could careless. Now I care. I want to protect them." You said proudly

"Do you (y/n) know the reason you moved away from your father or the truth of why your mother divorced your father?" Said Red soured like he was trying to make you mad. You didn't know. You heard a snap in the background.

"(Y/n) I don't have a choice. Your father is one of them. Get away from those two that are with you. Last night they kidnapped me. I glad you weren't home last night. Sweatie your half Irken. When I found out that your father was going to try to harm to she you were old enough. Meaning going to bring you to Irk and have the Tallests Torture you, I wanted to keep you safe. For 16 years of your life I raised you as a human child. I only did what I thought was best to protect you. I learned to never trust an Irken. They like to put up that act to make it seem that they are nice and friendly. Its a lie to lure you in. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Said your mother and her voice was carried away in the background.

"Mom!? Where is she at?" You demanded you were in fear. Zim and Skoodge looked to be afraid as well.

"Zim we have Irkens at your base. Where is your Voot cruiser?" Asked Red

"Not gonna tell you." Said Zim and hung the phone up and dropped it on the floor and broke it.

"Good point Zim they can track us from that call." You said

"Me, (Y/n) and Skoodge are wanted by the Tallests. As much as I don't want to go to the Resisty we don't have much of a choice. We need there help. Dib you take your sister home they don't know about you two. My Voot cruiser is out in the lot. I felt like bringing it and good thing to." Said Zim and grabbed your hand and the three of you ran out. Zim helped you in the Voot Cruiser. Dib waved you three bye. Zim took off and sped off into space. Of course some Irken ships were firing at the three of you. Zim manage to dodge the attacks without being hit. Once gotten past that things claimed down a little. A Resisty ship came and got ahold of the three of you. Even though you guys were meaning to go up to them they found you guys and before you knew it all of you were knocked out cause they zapped the Voot Cruiser enough to knock someone out.

* * *

**I sorry cliffhanger. Now the Resisty is involved what is going to happen next. I try to update more than once a week. But At least I update more than once a month. I try to. Now keep in mind I have a school life. I do get busy. I hate some of my teachers they drive me nuts. Mainly if they make you close something then have you re open it after they told u to do something else. that shit pisses me off.**

**Please review My laptop is acting up so I may or may not be able to update as much.**


	8. Resity and a author note at the top

**I have a link to my Quotev profile on my profile with this story on it since fanfiction is getting confusing for me to update with all the stories and chapters mixed together and for awhile I was busy and forgot how to update my stories on here. Its just a pain in the ass to update my stories on here. sorry.**

* * *

You wake up and your in a cell, you noticed you were also chained. Your arms and ankles were chained to a wall. For some reason you felt something move inside you. Some one then came in your cell.

"So your awake? Do you understand what I am saying? You speak English, yes?" Said the alien You nodded your head.

"Where the hell am I?" You asked He looked at you and started to laugh.

"For an Irken well I should say Hybrid Irken. I'm impress you have no need for a Pak. I'm lar Nar." Said Lar Nar. Then, it hit you you mother was still in danger.

"Where is my mother!? Where is the Tallests so I can kick there ass!?" You panicked He had a surprised expression.

"For an Irken you want to kill the Tallests? Tell me where and how you were raised." Said Lar Nar

"I wasn't raised on the Planet where the other Irkens are from. I was born and raised on a planet called Earth. A planet where the species called 'humans' live on. Where are Zim and Skoodge at? From what I understand they were banished. How long was I out for?" You asked He was taking in the information you had given him.

"Those Irkens are being questioned as well. You were knocked out for 3 months of Earth's time. On our time you were knocked out for 3 weeks. I had a medical Resisty analyzed your body. Your pregnant. Come down with me to the dinner table. Here are some new clothes for you." Said Lar Nar. You were shocked. He undid your chains and helped you down.

"No, no, no, I can't be. My mother will be upset with me." You said and put your hands on your head and you were shaking your head.

"The Tallests contacted one of the Irken's Voot cruiser and left a message. The message said that Lynn is now dead. Y'all should of did the trade while you fools could. That was the message. Lynn, I take it that she was your mother. You seem to of been raised different from the other Irkens. Normally an Irken is not suppose to show emotion. Do you know and Irken named Eric? He was last seen on Earth. Well reported to the Tallests from there." Said Lar Nar Even though you were crying you heard what Lar Nar said. He even said your father's name.

"Eric is my father. Mother said he was evil and was going to take me to the Tallest for them to torture me. Something like that, she said to run for it. Zim grabbed my hand and Skoodge ran with us. We were at the Skool when it happened. I was going to go to a friend's house after skool. I told the human boy named Dib if I could use his phone to call my mother, and when I did call. Well, the day before Zim and I got trapped inside the Skool so we spent the night, and um, mated. Um, ahem as I was saying before hand, when I called my house, that's when the Tallests picked up the phone. Their names are Red and Purple correct?" You asked to confirm their names.

"Yes those are their names. Keep explaining." Said Lar Nar waving his hand for you to continue. Tears were rolling down you checks still, but you have claimed down a little.

"When they picked up the phone they wanted to do a trade it would still mean none of us would of made it out alive. They had my mother tell me the truth that I was Irken. I'm scared out of my mind right now. Can I please see Zim and Skoodge, I need to see some familiar faces. For me it is a comfort thing. Am I safe here? Please don't turn none of us to the Tallests." You said out of fear, he saw that you were afraid.

"If you say what you said is true you are welcome, BUT if I find out you three are lying we will kill you three. We fight to kill the Tallests of the Irken Empire. All they do is use blood shed. Most times blood shed isn't necessary. Sometimes words only can win a fight." Said Lar Nar You took that as a yes that you were safe with the Resisty.

"Can I ask something? I don't know how you will respond, but I want to know some history of the Irken Empire." You said He looked at you and understood what you were going to ask.

"Irkens are ranked by their height, that's why those two are the Tallests right now. Each Tallest is different. Some of the past Tallests did treaties and wanted peace. Not all of the Tallests were brutal to others, in fact some of them were kind. Red and Purple are abusing their power in the Irken Empire. If someone like you could step up to them and help us fight please." Said Lar Nar You were shocked, but yet you knew some of the past Tallests were nice.

"I will fight with you. I now know that my mother had her reasons as to why she left my father. I can't blame her. She was trying to keep me safe. Her death will not be in vain. I am willing to fight, but you said I am going to be a mother?" You asked looking down in shame


End file.
